


warm, happy family

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Steam Babies - Freeform, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It's a cold night. The kids want to be a little warmer.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	warm, happy family

**Author's Note:**

> Four more days of fluffiness before i throw some Star Wars angst at y'all. start the countdown

“It’s cold,” Kya said right as they were tucking into their sleeping bags, “Come on, we should all huddle together!” The other kids nodded and looked up at their parents.

“Pleeeease?” Takara asked, and Katara nodded.

“Of course!” Katara exclaimed, “Come on, let’s get warm, kids.” The family shuffled around to arrange themselves so that Zuko would be the main source of heat while the kids practically piled themselves on top of him. They all drifted off to sleep, the warmth of family pressed together easily combating the cold of the Southern Water Tribe.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll do a tally on how many times i ended a fluffcember fic with sleep at the end


End file.
